


Прошлое на страницах блокнотов

by merchant_prince



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива Роджерса крайне мало своего в этом новом мире. У Зимнего Солдата прошлого нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прошлое на страницах блокнотов

**Author's Note:**

> Давно имевшиеся наработки смогли найти воплощение в полноценном фике только сейчас. Автор еще не смотрел Гражданку, так что фик - полное АУ относительно уже имеющегося канона. Выгул авторских хэдкакнонов и домыслов.

Очнувшись в XXI веке, Стив Роджерс сполна получает славу и популярность Капитана Америки. Это немного похоже на восторженную толпу, приходившую на выступления агитационного ансамбля в 40-х. После битвы за Нью Йорк Стива узнают на улицах, ему наигранно салютуют и кричат вслед «Спасибо за твою работу, Кэп». Иногда в телепередачах звучит лозунг «Национальный герой снова в деле». В мире действительно находится работа для суперсолдата, созданного, чтобы добиться победы в одной конкретной войне. В этом мало чести и благородства, только жестокая реальность – победы не случилось, война перетекла в новые формы, мир не стал безопаснее, стало только больше угроз для простых людей. Стив не питает иллюзий по поводу своей старой-новой роли, только принимает необходимость присоединиться к ЩИТу и Мстителям. Даже если война не закончилась, есть еще то, за что стоит бороться, считает Стив. Он же всегда был слишком глуп, чтобы убегать от драки… Ведь на самом деле у Стива Роджерса крайне мало своего в этом новом мире.

От одиночества иногда хочется выть и даже позорно плакать. Раньше у него был Баки, и казалось, что друг всегда будет рядом, всегда прикроет и поддержит в трудный момент. Но Баки у Стива отняла война, а потом время решило сыграть злую шутку. Теперь миру нужен капитан Америка, но Стив Роджерс остался без всякого намека на семью и личные привязанности. Только постаревшая Пегги смотрит на него затуманенным слезами взглядом и произносит дрожащим голосом: «Надо продолжать бороться, Стив». Конечно, этот завет он выполнит. Бороться он не перестанет.

***

Иногда жизнь приносит Стиву Роджерсу сюрпризы. Его приглашает Смитсоновский музей для помощи в организации выставки, посвященной Капитану Америке. Выглядит это странно, Стива до сих пор смущает статус живой легенды, но в результате он благодарит небеса за эту возможность.

В самом начале женщина-историк приводит Стива в свой кабинет и крайне тактично объясняет, что многие материалы и вещи, подготовленные для выставки, хранились в армейских архивах и ЩИТе и были предоставлены музею в силу снятия с них грифа «секретно», но кое-что сотрудники музея все-таки не хотели помещать под стекло на всеобщее обозрение. Женщина протягивает Стиву конверт и просит заглянуть в него. Внутри старая записная книжка. Стив точно помнит, что завел ее где-то в 40-ом году, а потом постоянно носил с собой. Тогда вещь не значила для него ровным счетом ничего. Сейчас это настоящее сокровище. Стив безмерно благодарен сотрудникам музея, что к нему вернулась эта крупица памяти о прошлом, которую можно взять в руки и почувствовать под пальцами шероховатости пожелтевших страниц, вчитаться в давно забытые записи, проследить взглядом линии забравшихся в блокнот рисунков.

Весь остаток дня Стив посвящает воспоминаниям – перечитывает строчки с давно исчезнувшими с карты города адресами, списками покупок, напоминаниями самому себе о визите к врачу, рассматривает набросок Баки. Стив вспоминает, что этот рисунок появился в книжке тот день, когда они ехали на Кони Айленд. Веселое, беззаботное время было. 

Дальше записей становится меньше, все больше – рисунков на страницах. И самоироничная обезьянка в звездно-полосатом костюме, и схематичные пейзажи разрушенной войной Европы, и снова Баки, теперь уже на привале во время одной из миссий Коммандос. Тогда Стив рисовал, чтобы отвлечься, выплеснуть скапливающиеся тяжелым грузом эмоции, спрятать в карандашные линии невысказанные слова. А сейчас это самое настоящее свидетельство, что у него есть прошлое, что оно ощутимо и дает основу, чтобы двигаться и жить дальше.

***

Прошлое, оказывается, имеет свойство возвращаться, вскрывая словно гнойную рану хранимые десятилетиями тайны, меняя сложившуюся и мнимо устойчивую картину реальности.

Прошлое воплощается в плоть и кровь и смотрит непривычно злыми глазами. 

Стив чувствует, как холодеет внутри, когда видит перед собой изменившегося Баки. Измененного. За какие-то секунды весь выстраиваемый заново мир рушится, бессмысленными становятся бережно сохраняемые воспоминания. Смысл имеет только чувство вины. Стив настойчиво гонит прочь мысли о собственном бессилии, о том, что уже раз потерял самого дорогого в своей жизни человека, а сейчас у него крайне мало шансов хоть что-то исправить. Стив эгоистично хочет вернуть Баки себе, вернуть, возможно, лучшую часть себя.

«Это не тот парень, которого ты знал, ты должен его остановить», - предостерегает Сэм. Стив сжимает зубы, пропуская через себя возможно правдивую, но сильно идущую вразрез с его глубоко личными желаниями истину. «Он вспомнит», - отвечает Стив. Какова бы не была цена для самого Стива. И пусть хоть весь мир летит в Тартар.

***

У Зимнего Солдата прошлого нет. Он не может вспомнить, какие миссии выполнял месяц назад, и этот вопрос никогда его не волновал. Редкие всплывающие в памяти образы отбрасывались за ненужностью и невозможностью понять их смысл.

И все меняется на очередной миссии. Цель срывает защитную маску и тут же прекращает сопротивление. Человек на мосту называет Солдата «Баки». Бессмыслица.

Миссия провалена частично. Короткое «Баки» крутится в мозгах до самого возвращения на базу. Вокруг него всплывают образы. Память играет с ним злую шутку. У него есть прошлое. «Я знал его».

***

«Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Мы всю жизнь знакомы».  
«Стивен Роджерс и Баки Барнс были неразлучны как на школьном дворе, так и на поле битвы».  
«Ведь я с тобой до конца».

Обрывки знаний о самом себе приходится укладывать в память, как параграфы из школьного учебника. Реальные факты путаются с домыслами и кошмарными снами. А еще приходится бежать и скрываться от бывших хозяев, от официальных властей и агентов разведок нескольких стран. Разобраться в этом круговороте со своей растерзанной памятью кажется нереальной миссией.

Идея системы приходит к Баки в Мюнхене во время небольшой передышки по пути в Восточную Европу. Он покупает простой блокнот и начинает записывать всю имеющуюся у него информацию, расставляя на полях пометки, спустя какое-то время возвращаясь к записям, вычеркивая лишнее, добавляя уточнения, переписывая получившиеся списки в новые тетради. 

В Венгрии у него уже три блокнота. Они всегда лежат в рюкзаке вместе с пистолетом, деньгами и фальшивым паспортом. Если придется покидать очередное укрытие в спешке – с собой Баки будет брать только имеющие ценность вещи.

«Мечтал о Бьюике и путешествии через все США. Гранд Каньон», - Баки вписывает очередную строчку и прячет блокнот в рюкзак. Он в небольшом городке у самой границы Венгрии и Румынии. На пришлых тут не обращают внимания, отделение полиции – домик с соломенной крышей. Неплохо для беглеца вроде него, можно позволить себе некоторые вольности – зайти в почтовое отделение и упросить сотрудника худо-бедно понимающего немецкий посидеть 15 минут за компьютером. 

Google дает множество ссылок на турфирмы, организующие поездки на Гранд Каньон, в картинках – фотографии профессиональных фотографов и счастливых туристов, свешивающих ноги над пропастью. Баки уходит из почтового отделения через десять минут, прямо на улице внося уточнение в последнюю запись: «Тогда путешествовать было сложнее». Еще немного подумав, Баки ставит еще одну пометку: «Стив предпочел бы рисунок фотографии».

***

«Стив всегда был упрямым ослом», - Баки подписывает комментарий между строк «Стив часто ввязывался в драки» и «Стив часто скрывал свои травмы от меня», сидя на захламленной кухне в своем новом убежище. Многоквартирный дом в спальном районе Бухареста, объявление о сдаче квартиры висело на автобусной остановке. Баки плевать, платит ли хозяин налоги за сдачу жилплощади, хозяину плевать, откуда жилец берет деньги.

Еще немного подумав, перелистав исписанные за последний месяц страницы Баки думает, но не фиксирует на бумаге, что этот упрямый осел может объявиться на пороге его жилища хоть завтра. 

***

Тучи сгущаются. Прятаться бесконечно невозможно, Баки это хорошо понимает. Официальные новости по телевидению не утешают, доходящие по менее явным каналам данные говорят лишь о том, что скоро придется срываться с места и… И что дальше?

Баки отчетливо понимает, что он устал. Баки понимает, что в своих попытках выжить он держится исключительно за обрывки воспоминаний, хранящихся в его блокнотах. Баки эгоистично хочет оживить хоть что-то хорошее из своего искалеченного прошлого. Ради этого он пойдет за Стивом, если представится возможность. И пусть хоть весь мир летит в Тартар.

***

В убежище их приводит Клинт. Дом средней убогости в Бронксе, один из десятка подобных на улице, пустующий первый этаж и кое-как обставленный старой пыльной мебелью второй. В напряженной тишине Клинт только кивает на пожарный выход. В их положении в любую минуту может потребоваться бежать. 

Стив спрашивает Клинта: «Романова?», - и получает в ответ отрицательный кивок головой. «Сюда она их не приведет», - Клит немного задумывается и добавляет в полголоса, - «даже если адреса наших с ней явок будут выбивать».

Баки обходит предлагаемое помещение, лишний раз проверяя варианты запасных выходов, и забивается в самую дальнюю комнату. Для каких-то разговоров нет сил. Не каждый день позволяешь человечку размером с муравья («Человеку-Муравью. Более крутые имена успели разобрать до меня») с дипломом инженера-электрика покопаться во внутренностях бионической руки. Баки бы и не позволил, но выбора не было. Протез работал откровенно скверно, и Стив настаивал на ремонте. «Ему можно доверять, Бак», - потом Стив же и держал его, когда что-то внутри пошло не так и тело прошибло болью. В результате…стало лучше. Скотт все исправил, рука заработала нормально, а Баки не смог никому навредить. Включая самого себя.

В комнате старые зеленоватые обои, пошедшие пятнами, рассохшаяся тумбочка и лежащий прямо на полу матрас. Баки, не задумываясь, усаживается на него, опираясь спиной на стену. Он очень устал, хотя и ни за что не признается.

На пороге появляется Ванда. Она скользит взглядом по полупустой комнате, встречается глазами с Баки и тут же вздрагивает. Впрочем, это взаимно. Спустя мгновение девушка уходит. Баки вздыхает с облегчением, хотя умом и понимает, что пока Ванда на стороне Стива, ему бояться нечего. Но ее силы… Баки видел, как она заставила полицейского думать, что в их фургоне только два человека. Баки не хочет, чтобы кто-то контролировал его разум и воспоминания. Не хочет больше позволять это кому бы то ни было. Даже если с добрыми намерениями. Ему самому надо разобраться.

За стенкой слышны голоса. В основном говорит Сэм – спокойно и размеренно, что-то о планах на ближайшие несколько дней для них всех. Стив иногда отвечает – то соглашается, то высказывает сомнения. Баки нравится Уилсон. У Сэма ум заточен на выживание в экстремальных ситуациях. Сэм хороший солдат. Сэм хороший друг для Стива. Определенно.

Определенно в этом мире у Стива Роджерса есть куда больше, чем у Баки. И все-таки Стив нашел его. 

***

Им надо отдохнуть, разговоры быстро заканчиваются, все расходятся по своим углам.

Стив даже не сомневается, идет в выбранную Баки комнату. Спину сверлит встревоженный взгляд Сэма. Стив знает, что тот хочет сказать «Будь осторожен», и очень благодарен за молчание. 

Баки еще не спит.

Накопилось так много, что хочется сказать, а слова стоят комом в горле. Стив боится, что в этот раз ему не найти выход, что подведет согласившихся последовать за них людей, что все его попытки помочь, спасти, вернуть Баки – пустышка. Он только втягивает его в пучину новой войны. 

\- Бывало и хуже, - Баки оживает, садиться чуть удобнее, - правда ведь, сопляк.

Стив улыбается. Как и раньше, когда Баки травил шуточки, чтобы отвлечь его от проблем. Тогда самой большой их катастрофой могла быть нехватка денег для оплаты комнаты. Каких уж там политические интриги и угрозы безопасности всей планете. Мир катиться в Тартар, а они вместе. 

Стив доходит до пыльного матраса и встает на него коленями так, чтобы оказаться напротив Баки, чтобы иметь возможноть дотянуться кончиками пальцев до лица.

\- Бак, мне очень тебя не хватало, - Стив понимает, что по щекам текут слезы. Уже через мутную пелену он наблюдает, как к нему тянутся в ответ.

\- Я пойду за тобой. До конца.


End file.
